Kitten Curse: Espada Style!
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: based on the "Akatsuki are turned into Kittens" idea. Aizen, Gin and the espada are turned into kittens and left on a doorstep where Tsuki potter finds them and takes them in as pets. Good yamamoto, Soul Society and Dumbledore! Evil traitous Mayrui!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: O.O, I have finally gone over the deep end! You guys know the popular Akatsuki gets turned into kittens stories? Well….this will be the Espada, Gin and Aizen who get turned into kittens and found by a girl, in this case a FemHarry. Oh and just to let you know Aaroniero will be physically trapped in the form of Kaien when they became "human" in the human world. Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, bleach and any songs that appear! All she owns is the family ties between fem Harry, Aizen and Gin, the cat forms, Amalthea's animagus form and FemHarry. Please vote in her poll and read + review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Grimmjow was cursing as he tried to jump out of the large box him and the others were in, he had just woken up and was furious at what happened to him. He turned as he heard a low growl "_**Grimmjow, you better have a good reason to be cursing this early in the morning!"**_

"_**Aizen? Dear god, if the same thing hadn't happened to me, I'd be laughing myself sick…"**_

"_**What do you mean by tha…"**_

Aizen stared at the teal blue kitten with shock then realized he was looking the sexta in the eyes, he looked down at his hands to find chocolate brown tipped paws and he turned painckingly in a circle to find his side covered in white fur plus a small slender tail twitching on his backside. He let out a yowl of horror then looked around to find him and Grimmjow were surrounded by 12 other kittens of various colors all around them, he sat on his new kitty haunches as he tried to remember how they ended up like this then remembered an old man's smiling face and the words "_You will see I'm telling the truth…."_

One by one the kittens woke up and freaked out over their new bodies and the fact they were in a box somewhere unknown to them. Suddenly they heard the sounds of a door being opened and a soft female voice said "Kittens? But who would put these little guys here?"

Tsuki bent to look in the box at the kittens and smiled at them looking up at her, she brushed a reddish chocolate brown strand of hair from her face and then picked the box up to carry it into the warm house. She smiled softly as she let the kittens out of the box when a song she hadn't listen to since the recording had been first played and given to her by her adoptive grandfather Dumbledore, came on the stereo. Tears came to her eyes as she went to turn it off but her hand hovered over top the power button, she pulled her hand back and sat down to listen as she noticed two of the kittens seemed shocked at the song and would not quit looking at her for some reason.

_La La La...)_

_**(La La La...)**_

_Kokoro ni mo nai koto wa yuwahen__  
__Setsumei suru'n ga nigate na dake ya __  
__Sou ya hen __  
__Sou ya hen_

_**I can't say things that I don't feel **__**  
**__**And I'm bad at explaining myself **__**  
**__**That's how it is **__**  
**__**That's how it is**_

_Boku wa tayasuu ken wa nukahen __  
__Dakara metta ni egao igai ni __  
__Narehen __  
__Narehen_

_**I don't draw my sword easily **__**  
**__**So other than show my careless smile **__**  
**__**I can't become anything **__**  
**__**I can't become anything**_

_Sono ba, sono toki itsumo honne ya __  
__Se yakedo sore wa kokoro no soko to __  
__Urahara __  
__Urahara _

_**In that place, at that time, I was always sincere **__**  
**__**However alongside what's deep in my heart **__**  
**__**Is the opposite **__**  
**__**The opposite...**_

Gin was numb as was Aizen as they watched their baby girl who they thought had died the night her mother did, listen to the song Gin had wrote and recorded for Tsuki when she was just a tiny baby. Gin had pushed the song out of his head but he watched his and Aizen's little girl listen to the music with tears in her eyes, it brought back the memories he had repressed and he moved forward to rub against his baby girl's ankle and said sadly "_**Don't cry little moon, please don't cry…"**_

Tsuki was startled by meowing and looked down to see the silver kitten rubbing against her ankles; she smiled and scooped him up as she hugged him gently. He meowed and looked at the stereo then at her, she realized what he was asking and smiled sadly as she said "Papa used to sing that for me when I was just baby but after mama died…the Dursleys told me for years that he and Daddy Sousuke no longer wanted me in their life."

She noticed the white kitten with chocolate brown tipped paws, ears and tail hissing in anger then it came over and rubbed against her leg, she smiled happily and leaned to place the silver kitten on the floor as she scratched behind the other kitten's ears. The white kitten purred and licked at her fingers with gentle eyes looking up at her, Tsuki looked at the kitten's eyes and couldn't help feeling she knew those eyes from somewhere when the other kittens mewled.

Aizen and Gin watched as their little girl stood and asked if they were hungry causing a chorus of meowing to echo through the room. Tsuki giggled and quickly prepared some tuna for the kittens while they watched her every move, it was Grimmjow who asked the question of who she was to the two former shingami causing the two former captains to stiffen. They looked at each other and then sighed as they explained about Amalthea being their daughter that they thought had died, the Espada were shocked but understood why they had never been told about the girl. They then heard a clinking of dishes on the floor and turned to find 7 saucers with tuna on them and 7 bowls of water as Tsuki smiled and told them two to a dish, the kittens were ravenous as they dug into the tuna and soon finished their meal.

Tsuki smiled as she then told them good night and for them not to break anything if they explore during the night, she then headed to bed when she noticed the silver kitten and the white and brown kitten following her. She smiled as she opened the door to her room and the two kittens raced inside, she quickly got ready for bed when she got two pitiful pairs of super cute kitty eye turned on her as she sat on the bed. She smiled and scooped them onto the bed as she wished them a good night, Aizen and Gin looked at each other and then curled up on either side of their daughter's head as they purred a soft good night to her.

About four hours later…

Aizen woke to crying and screaming from his little girl, Aizen stood on the pillow as he tried to wake her up from her nightmare by meowing and nuzzling her face. Tsuki tossed and turned as Gin also tried to wake her up but they were unable to get her up, both kittens had tears in their eyes as they tried to wake her up again and wished they could be human even for a few minutes so they could comfort her. Aizen and Gin then felt strange and hurried to the mattress where they noticed everything was getting smaller! Aizen looked down at his paws to find they were hands again and quickly sat normally as Gin gently scooped Tsuki up in to his arms and hummed the song he wrote for her to calm her down, Aizen also took a turn at holding her and humming a soft song to her while she calmed down. They then felt their bodies reverting back to kitten form and they gently kissed her forehead as they laid her back down under the covers.

The next morning…

Tsuki woke up feeling better than she had in a long time, she thought back to when she had her nightmare/night terror and how it turned into a dream of both her dads hugging her and humming to keep her calm. She looked at the two kittens that had slept on her bed and smiled at seeing them curled up on her pillow on either side of her head, she gently reached out and stroked the white kitten's ear as he began to purr at the touch. Aizen slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn that showed his tiny fangs and long pink tongue, his chest rumbled in pleasure as Tsuki gently scratched his ears causing him to mewl happily at the attention. He heard his daughter giggle as he was picked up while his neck and ears were gently rubbed by her; he tilted his head back and licked at her fingers as he meowed "_**I Love you little moon…"**_

Tsuki smiled and held up him up to her face to give him a butterfly kiss on the nose which he gladly returned, Gin who had just woken up was smiling sadly as he remembered him and Aizen giving her butterfly kisses all the time before they had been called back to soul society. He sighed and walked over to her thigh and rubbed against her leg causing her to smile, she then sighed and placed Aizen down when she heard a pounding on her door and Mrs. Weasely called out to her that it was time for breakfast. Tsuki then proceeded to get dressed and headed downstairs with two of her new pets following her, she headed down the stairs and smiled at seeing Sirius playing with the new kittens that had not slept in her room. The animagus looked up at her and grinned as he said "I see you found your birthday present from Dumbledore on the doorstep last night…what do you think of this little guys?"

Tsuki smiled as she told him that they were adorable and that she found two really affectionate ones that slept on her pillow last night, Sirius snickered as he had a pretty good idea of who they were and looked at her feet where Aizen and Gin were sitting and looking up at him. Sirius waited until she left the room then scooped Gin and Aizen up and placed them on the table as he said with a smirk "So Quicksilver, Goldengaze how do you like being Amalthea's birthday surprise?"

Aizen hissed in anger at the dog animagus while Gin proceeded to cuss at Sirius who smirked and said "remember guys…I'm now much bigger then you so I'd behave for now."

Gin just cussed at him harder when Dumbledore came in causing all the kittens except Aizen and Gin to hiss and try attacking the man's feet. Dumbledore chuckled and sat down at the table as he was glared by Aizen and Gin, Dumbledore sighed and said softly "I know you're angry but you refused to listen so this was the only way I could get you to listen."

Aizen hung his head at that then meowed as he looked towards the door that Tsuki had disappeared through causing Dumbledore to understand what Aizen wanted to know, Dumbledore sighed and began to tell about everything about Tsuki's life at the Dursleys, the ministry blocking all attempts to remove her from the Dursleys and how they tried to get in touch with Aizen and Gin through any means possible but never could. Aizen was furious as was Gin at what their baby girl had gone through and they looked at Dumbledore and meowed demandingly, he looked at them in amusement and told them that Tsuki was the only one who could return them to normal causing the two shingami to go wide eyed.

Meanwhile…

Tsuki was getting her kittens' breakfast ready when she felt a kitten rubbing against her ankles and looked down to find the teal blue kitten mewling and rubbing his head against her ankles, she giggled and told him that the food was just about ready to be served causing him to purr happily. She soon placed the dishes of tuna down and let out a soft whistle as she called the kittens for breakfast. All 14 teen kittens came running in and dug in to the food as Dumbledore came in with an amused look, he gently talked to Tsuki about the upcoming trail she had to face and told her that everything would be fine.

Aizen licked his lips as he finished eating and trotted over to his daughter, he jumped up on to her lap and snuggled close to her tummy as he curled up in a ball. Tsuki smiled at the kitten when her eyes fell on a picture that had been left out, she picked up and tears came to her eyes as she looked at it then tossed it to the floor as she buried her face into her hands and whispered as she sobbed "I wish I could meet them and get some answers on why they left me…"

Gin looked at the picture and it was of Tsuki's first birthday, it showed Tsuki sitting in her highchair with Gin on her left and Aizen on her right with them tilting Tsuki's first birthday cake for the picture. Gin smiled at the memory because as soon after the picture was taken, Tsuki grabbed the cake and managed to grab handfuls that she flung into their faces when they tried to stop her. Seeing her cry broke both Aizen and Gin's heart and knew they had to make her understand they never abandoned her like she obviously believed for some reason…but how?

Tsuki felt the kitten in her lap rubbing his head against her stomach gently as he meowed at her, she smiled and picked him up to cuddle him gently when she noticed unshed tears in her pet's eyes as he looked her in the eyes. Tsuki blinked as she wondered why her new kitten was crying when it pawed her nose gently while meowing something, she cuddled the kitten as it sighed and nuzzled her arm while the silver kitten rubbed against her ankles. She smiled then looked at the other kittens with an amused eye at some of the colors they were. She then remembered she needed to name them and smiled as she pondered name for them, the teal one seemed to understand what she was about to do and gave a kitty grin as she looked at them and said "I defiantly need to come up with names for you kittens."

She looked at the one kitten in her lap as she tried to think of a name that didn't sound stupid or cliché, she then had an idea of a name that just seemed right and said "I think I'll call you Illusion…it just seems to fit you for some reason."

Aizen sighed as he was placed on the ground and Gin was picked up and placed in her lap while she thought of a name for him, she smiled as Gin licked her fingers then had an idea for a name for him as she said " I think Kumo is a good name for you."

Gin mewled as his little girl scratched behind his ears and then set him down on the floor as she named the others:

Stark: Ookami

Lilinette: Tenshi

Baraggan: King

Tia: Siren

Ulquiorra: Shadow

Nnoitra: Mantis

Telsa: Hikaru

Grimmjow: Hyo

Zommari: Dragon

Szayel: Genesis

Aaroniero: Trickster

Yammy: Zero

Three hours later after breakfast…

The Espada had to admit the names she gave them had fit them in one way or another as they looked at their new "mistress" who was sitting and doing her summer homework at the table with a bushy brown haired girl named Hermione and a pair of Prankster twins that even Aizen approved of. Aizen was sitting next to his little girl's homework with Gin as they watched her do an essay for potions and herbology at the same time since the two classes went hand in hand. Aizen smiled at seeing her check her facts and easily kept the two separate but interconnected by explaining uses for the plants as ingredients or what potions could be made from different plants, he then licked a paw and ran it over his face to clean it as she then looked confused and asked Hermione a question. Hermione looked up and explained the answer to her with a smile as Tsuki thanked her and then continued her essays.

Gin watched his little girl but was getting bored and noticed Aizen's tail twitching, he then thought of a way to have a bit of fun which made him grin. He crouched and moved slowly until he was in pouncing distance of Aizen who didn't even notice what his soul brother was doing, next thing Aizen knew was that he was pounced on and tackled to the table! He meowed loudly as he rolled and pinned his attacker underneath him, his eye twitched at seeing Gin snickering as he pawed Aizen's face gently and said "_**Got you!**_"

Aizen sighed as he smacked the top of Gin's head gently and told him that his idea wasn't very funny at the moment when they heard muffled laughing all around them, they looked at their daughter and her friends as they tried not to laugh at the two shingami turned kittens. Aizen meowed softly as he got off Gin and sighed as Gin tried batting at his tail and said "_**Must you really do that?**_"

"_**No but I'm bored and Tsuki's busy with homework so why not fool around to pass the time? We are stuck as kittens at the moment…so why not act the part for her**_?"

Aizen blinked at that as he thought about it and realized he was technically a kitten and his instincts were telling him to play wrestle with Gin for a bit, he sighed as Gin sat up and ducked his head so Gin wouldn't see his mischievous look as Gin asked "_**Sousuke? At least we get to be near Tsuki like this for now…"**_

Gin moved closer to paw at Sousuke when he was suddenly tackled and flipped on his back while Sousuke sat on his stomachwith a smirk, Gin grinned as he knew his soul brother better than anyone and managed to wiggle free and return the favour as they playfully wrestled. Tsuki watched the two kittens playing and giggled at how cute they looked trying to pin each other, she noticed they were headed for the edge of the table and caught them as they fell. Aizen was relieved when Tsuki caught them with a smile and placed them on the ground, she smiled and scratched them behind the ears then continued doing her homework.

Aizen looked up at her and smiled sadly as him and Gin then headed out of the room to find the others so they could talk, they found the others in Tsuki's room all curled up on the bed where they were waiting for Aizen and Gin to join them. Aizen and Gin jumped onto the bed and walked over to the others so they could talk about what would happen to them for while they were stuck as kittens.

An hour later…

Tsuki walked into her room after looking for her kittens all over the house since it was the only room she hadn't checked and found every single kitten curled up together in one big pile, fast asleep. She cooed at the adorable sight and smiled as she eased on to the bed, trying not to disturb them from their slumber. She slowly laid down and closed her eyes to rest just for half an hour, she quickly fell asleep as the kittens sighed as a group and every one of them twitched an ear or tail. It was two hours later when she woke to soft meows in her ear and a tiny, rough tongue licking her cheek, she sat up to find "Illusion" sitting on her pillow with his tail curled around his paws as he looked up at her.

Aizen looked at his little girl and wished he was able to talk to her somehow as he meowed at her softly and then rubbed himself against her hand she put near him and gently licked her fingers. She smiled and asked if him and the other kittens were hungry causing him nod and walk to the edge of the bed, she giggled as she picked him up and carried him downstairs to supper.

**AN: ok i need you to pick the two pairings for hermoine and Tsuki! here are the choices!**

Grimmjow for hermione or Tsuki

Ulquiorra for tsuki or hermione

Szayel for tsuki or hermione

Nnoitra for tsuki or Hermione

Nnoitra/Tsuki or hermoine/szayel

Nnoitra/Tsuki or hermoine/grimmjow

Nnoitra/Tsuki or hermione/Ulquiorra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or hermione/Ulquiorra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or hermione/Nnoitra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or hermione/Szayel

Szayel/Tsukior hermione/Ulquiorra

szayel/tsuki or Hermione/grimmjow

Szayel/Tsuki or hermione/Nnoitra

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or hermione/Nnoitra

ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow

Ulquiorra/tsuki or hemione/Szayel


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, bleach and any songs that appear! All she owns is the family ties between fem Harry, Aizen and Gin, the cat forms, Amalthea's animagus form and FemHarry. Please vote in her poll and read + review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

**AN: ok I need you to pick the two pairings for Hermione and Tsuki! Here are the choices!**

Grimmjow for Hermione or Tsuki: 4 for Tsuki

Ulquiorra for Tsuki or Hermione: 4 for Hermione, 3 for Tsuki

Szayel for Tsuki or Hermione: 3 for Hermione, 1 for Tsuki

Nnoitra for Tsuki or Hermione: 1 for Tsuki

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel: 1 for Hermione

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra: 1 for Tsuki

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra: 1 for Hermione

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow: 1 for Tsuki

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel

Ok, the vote will go for one more chapter! So please vote for the pairings you want for Hermione and Tsuki!

Ch.2

5 days later…

Aizen sighed as him and the others ate their food in the kitchen while his daughter ate with Sirius, Remus and the other humans in the house, he finished eating and noticed little bits of fish stuck to his fur so he began to groom his fur while the Espada looked at him in surprise at what he was doing. Aizen ignored them and kept cleaning his fur quietly; he was used to being in a cat form although he wasn't telling the Espada that he had a cougar Animagus form. Grimmjow shrugged and began to do the same thing while Gin yawned and trotted towards the door when he heard yelling from the dining room between his little girl and Molly Weasely, "I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW IF IT CONCERNS ME!

"YOU'RE A CHILD! YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN A WAR ROOM, YOUNG LADY!"

"I HAVEN"T BEEN A CHILD EVER THANKS TO THE DURSLEYS AND VOLDEMORT!

*SLAP*

Gin and the others came running to see Tsuki holding her face where it had a large red handprint on her cheek, tears slipped down her face as Dumbledore and Sirius stood to check on her. She bolted from the room as they came near her as she held back the tears she wanted to cry and headed for her room, Aizen yowled in anger at the woman who slapped his little girl and hissed as Gin nudged him and jerked his head towards the door. Aizen shot a venomous glare at Molly as he raced out the door to follow Gin and the others to Tsuki's room; he pawed at the closed door as he meowed along with Gin for her to let them in. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and it opened up a crack to let the 14 kittens in, Aizen slipped in before the others as did Gin and the others filed in quietly as Gin and Aizen turned to look at Amalthea.

Tears were streaming down her face as she hiccupped softly while closing the door; Aizen mewled softly as he rubbed against her ankle along with Gin as he wished yet again he was human so he could hold his baby girl as she cried.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore looked at Molly sadly and said "Molly, you were out of line to do that to her considering her past…with actions like that from the Dursleys."

"Albus, she is a CHILD, not an adult! She has no right to be in this room!"

'She has every right to be as she is the only one who can beat Voldemort as the prophecy says."

"…What?"

"She is the so-called chosen one for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"You can't be serious! She is a young girl, not a warrior!"

Dumbledore's gaze became steel as he gazed at Molly and asked "Did she ever tell you what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets? What she had to do to free Ginny?"

"…what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Tsuki was bitten by the basilisk when in the chamber."

Molly froze at that tidbit as Dumbledore looked at her with eyes that seemed to be made of ice; Sirius was pale as he asked "How…how did she survive?"

"She didn't…"

"WHAT!"

"Her bloodline from her fathers came into play that day…"

Molly paled as did the rest of the order because they knew what her fathers were, Dumbledore nodded as he looked towards the upstairs sadly and said "She is neither alive nor dead but somewhere in between due to what happened in the chamber of secrets."

Meanwhile back with Amalthea…

Aizen and Gin watched as their little girl cry on her bed when they heard her whisper softly "papa Gin, daddy Sousuke… why did you leave me? Do you really blame me for Mama's death like the Dursleys told me or am I that much of a freak that you didn't want me?"

Aizen's eyes filled with tears as he raced for the bed and tried to jump up at the same time; he made it half way onto the bed and quickly scrambled to get his hindquarters on the bed. Gin jumped up soon after and they both hurried to their little girl's face, they began to purr and rub their heads against hers as they told her they loved her and would never blame her for what happened to her mother or abandon her because she was different. Tsuki looked at them with tear filled eyes as they meowed at her sadly with sad eyes, she reached out and stroked them as she whispered thank you to them for trying to cheer her up.

Aizen softly mewled as the Espada had moved into the attached bathroom to give them some privacy and Tsuki curled up into a ball while laying her head on her pillow. Aizen and Gin nuzzled her sadly while her eyes slid close as she whispered sleepily "I wish my daddies were here…"

Aizen then heard soft Pops from the bathroom as he and Gin jumped to the floor to investigate when they were surrounded by a poof of smoke, they both coughed softly and found that they were human again as the Espada snuck out of the bathroom one at a time in human form. Aizen waited for the 10 minute mark that happened last night when he turned back into a kitten but it never happened, he smiled and Gin knew the look on his face as he volunteered to stay with Tsuki. Aizen nodded then quietly opened the door and walked out; he headed down the stairs and knocked on the door before entering with an angry look to his eyes. Padfoot took one look at Aizen and quickly excused himself from the meeting as did Moony and Nevermore, Dumbledore quickly dismissed everyone and walked over to Aizen to place a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Don't be too hard on her, Sousuke…"

Molly, who had been absent when Aizen came in, walked into the room and stopped at seeing him glower at her. He walked over calmly and then without raising his voice, verbally ripped into her for hitting Tsuki across the face for stating a fact that was true of her upbringing and told her that Tsuki had cried herself to sleep because of what happened. Molly looked shocked at the lecture and then lit into him about how if he was so concerned for Tsuki, why hadn't him and Gin come for her when they had the legal rights to her as her fathers or why he never sent a birthday card, gift or anything like that to her. Aizen snarled and told her the reason that they never came for Tsuki or sent anything to her, Aizen then told Molly that it was no wonder Tsuki thought they had abandoned her with People like her saying it, he took a deep breath to calm himself down then told Molly coldly that he and Gin was going to be there for Tsuki now that they knew the truth and for Molly to leave Tsuki alone about being a child in Molly's eyes because his daughter was no child.

Aizen then turned and walked out of the room to his daughter's where Gin had her in his arms as she slept comfortably with her head on his shoulder, Gin was humming softly as he stroked Tsuki's hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently while Aizen sat down next to them with a sigh. Tsuki shifted in his arms causing the two men to freeze, she soon settled down and Aizen smiled softly as Gin carefully passed her to him. He gently scooted back so he was against the wall as he held the sleeping Amalthea when Sirius came in quietly and told them that he had given the Espada rooms for the night since it didn't look like they were returning to kitten form at the moment. Aizen and Gin nodded when Tsuki began to suddenly wake up, her eyes fluttered as she stirred and Aizen gently smiled as she wound up looking at him.

Tsuki was in shock, her daddy Sousuke who she had only seen in pictures and home videos was looking at her with love in his eyes. She squirmed to get out of his arms when they gently tightened and he whispered that she was fine, Tsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes as Aizen hugged her and kissed her forehead and she asked softly "Daddy…why did you and Papa leave me?"

Aizen's eyes became sad as he explained that they had been told by Central 46 that she had died with her mother and the group had what they now know was faked evidence. Tsuki's eyes were wide when she saw a flash of silver and turned to see Gin sitting on the bed near her, she suddenly sniffled and broke down crying as she buried her head into Aizen's chest. Aizen just rocked her gently and rubbed her back gently as he let out a small *purr-like sound that had always calmed her down when she was a baby. Tsuki slowly calmed down and stayed snuggled up against Aizen listening to the sound of his heartbeat, Gin then gently took his turn at cuddling their little girl as she sighed in contentment causing her to yawn cutely and get a sleepy look on her face.

Aizen chuckled softly as Gin stood with Tsuki in his arms and Aizen pulled back the covers as Gin slipped Tsuki on to the bed, they covered her up and wished her a good night as they both kissed her forehead one at a time. They moved to leave when Tsuki asked shyly if they could stay with her until she fell asleep, Gin and Aizen looked at each other then her and nodded as they sat down near her on the bed.

The next morning…

Tsuki woke up feeling more refreshed then she had ever been, she hummed as she got dressed and headed down stairs where she bumped into Gin who was just coming to get her for breakfast. She beamed at him as he gave her a hug and they headed to the dining room, Tsuki stopped short at seeing even more people then she remembered in the room. She looked for Hermione and giggled when she found her debating different healing techniques with a young man with cherry blossom pink hair and white rectangular glasses. The twins were talking to a small girl with greenish blonde hair on wizarding pranks and muggle pranks while a lazy looking brown haired man sat next to them listening in to the conversation.

Gin chuckled at her reactions to the Espada but noticed she was looking at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with a small blush on her face, Aizen also noticed and smiled in amusement as she then had a strange look on her face. She excused herself and went into the kitchen, Aizen then realized what she was looking for and groaned when she came out and asked if anyone had seen her kittens. Needless to say, soon as she said Kittens, 14 poofs of smoke and her kittens were sitting in the chairs where her dads and the new people were. Tsuki was wide eyed at the sight then started giggling at the disgruntled look on her daddy Sousuke and Papa Gin's faces when Arthur Weasely came in and looked at Tsuki as he said "Tsuki, We need to get going for the trail!"

Aizen and Gin meowed as they dashed over and purred for Tsuki to bring them with her, she got what they wanted to do and scooped them up as she hurried after Arthur. She placed them in her large breast pocket in the shirt she had gotten from Dudley causing Aizen and Gin to stick their heads of the pocket so they could see. It took half an hour to get to the ministry and then they found out that her trail time had been changed causing her to rush to the courtroom.

Three hours later…

Aizen was furious as was Gin because of the way they treated their baby girl in the courtroom, Aizen could tell Tsuki was shaken up from what just happened and let out a comforting purr as he nuzzled her hand that she was using to scratch his head. They soon got home and she was crowded by Kittens causing her to laugh, she placed her dads on the floor and told them she was going for a shower. Aizen licked her hand as she rubbed gently behind his ears then headed upstairs. Grimmjow asked what happened and Aizen told them that Tsuki managed to clear her name but he didn't like the greedy and malicious looks the minister and his secretary were giving their little girl. Grimmjow snarled as Aizen and Gin told them everything and said "_**Why would those Idiots blame a child for protecting herself! If I ever met them, I'll rip them to shreds**_!"

The Espada agreed with Grimmjow as they had found their leaders' daughter to be a sweet young girl who didn't deserve what she had been through. Aizen smiled and thanked them as he suddenly yawned; he excused himself and told them he was going to rest for bit…

Tsuki finished her shower and quickly got dressed in her hand me down clothing from Dudley then walked into her room where she smiled at seeing Aizen curled up on her pillow, fast asleep. She walked over and stroked his fur causing him to purr happily, he yawned and blinked up at her with sleepy eyes and licked her fingers lovingly as she scratched under his chin gently. Tsuki lay on her stomach and placed her head on the pillow so she was facing Aizen who stood with a yawn and walked the small distance between them to cuddle with her. Tsuki smiled as her daddy curled up next to her neck and she listened to soft rumbling purr causing her to drift off into sleep.

It was Gin and Sirius who found them sleeping and Gin hopped up to Join them as he cured up near her on the other side while Sirius gently covered Tsuki with a warm comforter, he then left but paused in the door way to look at the small family that were finally together despite the unusual conditions they were in.

The next day…

Tsuki grinned as Sirius told her that if she was still interested in learning to be an animagus then she had to follow him and Severus in the library for her animagus potion. She nodded and followed happily as Gin, Aizen and the Espada tagged along to watch….

AN: Ok here we go…. This vote will only be good until Chapter three! You get to choose one of her two animagus forms. Here are the choices!

6 tailed Kitsune (Will be connected to her Zanpakutou and Gin's Animagus form):

White tiger:

Arabian filly (suggestions for coat color welcome):

Falcon:

Phoenix:

Rock Basilisk (Instead of death, you turn to stone from the gaze):


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, bleach and any songs that appear! All she owns is the family ties between fem Harry, Aizen and Gin, the cat forms, Amalthea's animagus form and FemHarry. Please vote in her poll and read + review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

**AN: ok I need you to pick the two pairings for Hermione and Tsuki! Here are the choices!**

Grimmjow for Hermione or Tsuki: 8 for Tsuki, 1 for Hermione

Ulquiorra for Tsuki or Hermione: 8 for Hermione, 4 for Tsuki

Szayel for Tsuki or Hermione: 6 for Hermione, 1 for Tsuki

Nnoitra for Tsuki or Hermione: 3 for Tsuki

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel: 1 for Hermione

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow

Nnoitra/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra: 1 for Tsuki

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra

Grimmjow/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Ulquiorra

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow

Szayel/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra: 1 for Hermione

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Nnoitra

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Grimmjow: 1 for Tsuki

Ulquiorra/Tsuki or Hermione/Szayel

Ok, the vote has ended! So the pairings you want for Hermione and Tsuki are: Ulquiorra/Hermione and Tsuki/Grimmjow!

Here is the winning Animagus form!

6 tailed Kitsune (Will be connected to her Zanpakutou and Gin's Animagus form): 7

White tiger: 2

Arabian filly (suggestions for coat color welcome):

Falcon:

Phoenix: 2

Rock Basilisk (Instead of death, you turn to stone from the gaze): 3

The Kitsune takes it!

Ch.3

Tsuki was excited to find out what her two animagus forms were as Aizen chuckled and rubbed against her ankles, she smiled down at him and sighed as she wished him and Gin was human so they could give pointers with Sirius. She had turned for only a second and she heard two soft pops and coughing, Aizen then spoke while coughing "What is with the smoke when we change back?"

Tsuki giggled as she hugged him and Gin happily and Sirius then told her they were ready, he then told her that sometimes the animagus form will take after a parent or will be influenced by their lifestyle. Sometime both could happen but those cases were rare, Tsuki nodded in understanding and then gently took the potion from Severus when he held it out to her. She gulped it down and grimaced at the taste when she suddenly felt strange, she blinked as she realized everything was bigger than her and Sirius was laughing his ass off at something. Even Aizen was chuckling as he walked over and picked her up with a mischievous smile, he gently began to rub her ears causing her to purr happily. She paused and looked up at her daddy and tried to ask what she was at the moment when the strange feeling returned and her body shifted one last time causing Sirius to laugh even harder while Aizen snickered at the poleaxed look on Gin's face when he saw the form she was in. Gin began to chuckle at the adorable blackish brown six tailed kitsune kit in Aizen's arms and gently took Tsuki from Aizen as he cooed softly at her. He then placed her on the floor after snuggling her a bit as she changed back to human form.

She bounced in place as she asked what her forms were and Gin, Aizen and Sirius all said at the same time "Cougar cub and a 6 tailed Kitsune Kit."

She blinked in surprise as she asked what had been so funny about that and her dads stepped back as they transformed into their Animagus forms, Tsuki started to giggle at seeing the silver kitsune and milk chocolate cougar her dads had become as she now got the joke. She then tried to transform and managed to go into her cougar cub form, she trotted over to Aizen and curled up between his paws as she rubbed her head against him gently. Aizen purred as he licked her head gently and then nuzzled her happily, Tsuki snuggled closer while Aizen nuzzled her and she yawned cutely as she laid her head down on his paws for a small nap. Aizen looked down at her then turned his head to look at Gin who was curled up on his back and smiled as he laid his head down while he also drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile…

The Espada had returned to normal and were talking to different members of the house when they suddenly heard arguing between Hermione and Ulquiorra about Ulquiorra's views on life. They turned to watch just as Hermione punched Ulquiorra below the belt and dumped her glass of water on him as she stomped off in fury. Needless to say, this sent Grimmjow into a fit of laughter at the fourth Espada who was dripping wet and wincing in pain as he sat down at the table. Even Szayel was chuckling at what just happened as Sirius walked in and asked what everyone was laughing about; Sirius snickered when he heard what happened and shook his head in sympathy. Ulquiorra sighed and then excused himself as he headed to the room he shared with Grimmjow.

2 Hours, Back in the library…

Aizen stirred as he felt someone touch his shoulder and opened his eyes sleepily to look at them. Sirius chuckled at the look he was getting and told them that Lunch was ready, Aizen yawned and sat up causing Gin to fall to the ground with a thump. Tsuki yawned as she blinked sleepily up at her fathers who were nudging her, she promptly changed back and smiled at her dads who also changed back as they headed to the kitchen. Tsuki giggled as she walked in and saw Hermione glaring at Ulquiorra causing Tsuki to ask "What happened between you two?"

Tsuki cracked up when she heard what they had been fighting about, "The Emo idiot peeved me off with his view on life so I canned him and dumped my water on him."

Poor Tsuki couldn't stop laughing at what happened while Aizen and Gin chuckled at the story, Ulquiorra sighed as Tsuki calmed down from laughing then Lunch was served for everyone. Grimmjow managed to snag the seat next to Tsuki and gently engaged her in conversation, Aizen eyed the two talking about any thing and everything as he smiled softly at their little girl so happy. Suddenly Grimmjow's breath kinda hitched as Tsuki brushed her hair back from her face causing Aizen to smile softly at the obvious look on Grimmjow's face, the reason he knew that look was because him and Gin got the same look when ever they had looked at Lily. Tsuki then laid her head on Grimmjow's shoulder with a content sigh causing the teal haired man to blush beet red, Tsuki then raised her head and looked up at him with shining eyes. Aizen grinned and leaned towards Gin as he said "Bet you ten bucks they get together by the start of the semster..."

Gin snickered and then countered "I say it will be the middle of August when they get together."

Aizen then heard Sirius chip in "I think it would be Christmas before they get together."

Aizen then smirked as he said "Shall we sweeten the deal, Gentlemen?"

Gin blinked along with Sirius then they both grinned evilly as they said at the same time "Which ever two lose the bet has to wear a French Maid costume in public for a full day!"

Gin and Sirius's eyes went wide then they cackled evilly at the idea as the three shook hands on it, Remus just looked at them in amusement and said "I'm so taking Pictures of that!"

Two days later...

Aizen was enjoying a nap in a sunbeam as a cougar when Tsuki found him and giggled at the sight, she sat beside him and rubbed his ears happily causing him to purr. He yawned and looked at her with sleepy eyes then nudged her hand to keep petting him, Tsuki complied and then laid down next to him on the bed as she drifted off next to him sleepily. Gin came in and cracked up at seeing Aizen in his Animagus form next to their daughter, he then walked over and transformed into his Animagus form as he jumped on the bed to join them...

AN: Ok i need you to choose who wins the bet!

Aizen:

Gin:

Sirius:


End file.
